Soomandroid
by Han Min Hyo
Summary: Ingin punya handphone canggih dengan harga terjangkau? Jangan khawatir, kini saatnya anda untuk memiliki SOOMAN S4. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut bisa membaca fanfic ini.


**Title:** Soomandroid

**Author:** Han Min Hyo

**Cast:** Find Out By Your Self

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast milik Tuhan

**Warning:** Fanfic ini bisa menimbulkan efek samping yang akan menguras kotak ketawa anda. WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH!

**Genre:** Humor

**Rated:** Unknown

.

.

.

Oke tanpa banyak bacot, Let's Reading….

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

**IF YOU HATE MY FANFIC,**

**DO NOT READ MY FANFIC!**

.

.

.

.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

.

.

.

.

**JUST CLICK "BACK" IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

.

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING~~**

.

.

.

.

**LOADING****...**

.

.

.

**LOADING****...**

.

.

.

**CONNECT**

.

.

.

**LOADING****...**

.

.

.

**DISCONNECT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IDENTIFIYING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOADING****...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONNECT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SECOND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIRD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**READY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TET TEREEEEEEET!**

.

.

.

.

TELAH DILUNCURKAN HANDPHONE TERBARU!

YANG HANYA DIPRODUKSI 3 BUAH DI DUNIA!

.

.

**S****OOMAN S4!**

.

.

**JENG JENG!**

.

.

Hape berfitur **Soomandroid** yang diciptakan oleh ilmuan Drs. Ir. Lee Sooman.

Selain itu body handphone-nya yang pas digenggaman, casing yang mewah serta layar yang lebar benar-benar membuat anda nyaman menggunakannya.

Takut handphone anda akan dicuri?

Tenang saja!

Handphone Sooman S4 mempunya alat deteksi pencuri. Apabila ada seseorang yang berniat jahat akan mencuri handphone anda, maka secara otomatis handphone akan berbunyi :

'**Sooman Sooman Sooman Sooman'**

Aman kan?

Disamping desainnya yang sangat elegant, hape Sooman S4 mempunyai fasilitas yang tak kalah canggih dari i-Phon*.

Sooman S4 mempunyai aplikasi **Sooman Talk** ciptaan sendiri.

Tau Sooman Talk kan?

Aplikasi yang ber slogan **'Free Talk, Sooman Talk'**.

Bisa kirim pesan ke semua teman, dan telfon teman-teman dengan FREE!

Jangan khawatir jika ingin ber-ekspresi melalui Sooman Talk, aplikasi ini mempunyai banyak **Soomanticon**, emoticon yang berisi berbagai macam ekspresi tuan Sooman. Ada Sooman kiss, Sooman sad, Sooman hug, Sooman cry, dan yang paling terbaru ada emoticon Soomangap (Sooman mangap).

Selain itu juga ada game gratis berjudul **Sooman Bird**. Eits, ini bukan game biasa loh. Game ini bahkan sangat di favoritkan oleh Cho KyuHyun, personil Super Junior.

Caranya?

Gampang!

Tinggal klik makhluk berwajah Sooman tapi berbadan burung, lalu tarik dan tentukan posisi yang tepat untuk melemparnya ke arah target. Setelah dirasa cukup pas, maka lemparkan makhluk itu. Maka dia akan mengeluarkan bunyi **'duitduitduitduit'**.

Target dari makhluk ini bukan babi, burung, ataupun monyet. Melainkan wajah para artis SM. Sangat keren kan? Apabila Yunho adalah bias anda, maka anda bisa melemparnya ke wajah Yunho.

Ada juga Fasilitas **Sooman Caster**.

Bagi yang suka ber-twitteran, iyuuuh twitter sudah sangat kuno! Sudah saatnya anda memakai Sooman Caster. Bisa DM disertai foto, lagu, dan lain-lain. Di twitter tidak ada kan? Tapi di Sooman Caster ada lhooo….

Bagaimana dengan kameranya?

Eits, bukan Sooman S4 namanya kalo punya fitur yang biasa.

Dengan kamera 50 mega pixel, anda tentu akan mendapatkan kualitas gambar yang terbaik.

Oh, apakah masih terlalu biasa?

Anda tau Jessica SNSD?

Aslinya dia sangat sangat jelek, tapi kalau anda memotretnya dengan Sooman S4, Jessica akan kelihatan SANGAT CANTIK SEKALI.

Bagi anda yang berjerawat, maka kulit wajah anda akan terlihat mulus tanpa jerawat.

Hidung yang pesek nyungsep bisa terlihat lebih mancung sepuluh senti.

Kulit yang hitam gosong bisa berubah warna menjadi putih albino (cocok untuk Kai EXO-K kan?).

Mata yang sipit segaris bisa kelihatan belok.

Gigi yang tonggos bisa kelihatan rapi putih bersih serta kinclong.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana?

Anda tertarik memiliki handphone ini?

Cepat beli sebelum kehabisan!

.

.

Handphone ini bisa dibeli di outlet terjauh dengan logo wajah tuan Sooman.

.

.

Harganya sangat terjangkau, hanya 500 rupiah.

Dan bagi pembeli tercepat pertama, maka akan mendapatkan diskon 50%.

.

.

**SOOMAN S4! MEMBERI TERBAIK, MELAYANI TERBAIK!**

.

.

.

.

**E.N.D**


End file.
